Un nouvel espoir
by Rama auteur
Summary: Au collège Raimon de la ville d'Inazuma, le club de foot est à la recherche de nouveaux membre. Les différentes équipes ont des résultats médiocres. Trois jeunes filles vont faire leur apparition à plusieurs moments de l'histoire, aidant le club sur le terrain, mais aussi dans l'organisation des équipes et entrainements. Vont-ils réussir à réaliser leur rêve de gagner la coupe du


Un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, vêtu d'un uniforme, se dirigeait vers son collège en courant. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa bouche, à cause du froid mordant du mois de décembre.

Pff... Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve des joueurs pour compléter notre équipe. Mais comment faire?

Comme à son habitude, il arriva en retard et il dû se dépêcher de rejoindre sa classe. Au détour d'un couloir, il percuta une jeune fille qui venait dans sa direction, ce qui la fit tomber. Elle semblait perdue, et il l'aida à se relever.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais c'est dangereux, tu devrais éviter de courir comme un fou.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, là. Je suis déjà très en retard.

\- Ok, je comprends. Mais avant, pourrais-tu me dire où je pourrais trouver le bureau de l'administration? C'est la moindre des choses que tu puisses faire pour te faire pardonner.

\- Euh ... oui

Il lui expliqua vaguement comment s'y rendre, puis repartit en courant, laissant la jeune fille dans ses pensées.

Très dynamique ce petit gars, à ce que je vois

Elle suivit le peu d'instructions qu'il lui avait donné, et eu encore du mal à s'y retrouver. Elle finit tout de même par arriver à destination.

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

\- Ah ! Tu dois être la nouvelle, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, comment avez-vous devinez?

\- Très bien. Ton inscription a été finalisée, donc tu as le choix entre aller en cours dès aujourd'hui, ou attendre demain.

\- C'est bon, je vais y aller maintenant.

\- Parfait. Voici donc ton emploi du temps ainsi que le plan du collège. Tu en auras sûrement besoin. Je vais t'amener dans ta salle. Ton professeur principal s'occupera du reste.

\- Merci monsieur.

Du côté du collégien :

Il arriva enfin dans la pièce où il avait cours.

\- Désolé monsieur.

\- Mark... Evans ... vous êtes encore en retard ... l'interpella le professeur, blasé.

\- Oui, je sais

\- Allez à votre place

La tête baissée, Mark se dirigea à sa place en silence, au deuxième rang et à la place du milieu.

\- Encore en retard. Quand est-ce que tu arriveras à l'heure ? Lui demanda son voisin de table.

\- Jamais !

Les deux amis se mirent à rire discrètement (ou pas).

\- Au fait, tu sais quoi, Hurley ?

-Non, mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à le savoir.

\- En venant, j'ai croisé une fille dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air d'être nouvelle ici. En plus, elle est pas mal.

\- Tu serais pas tombé amoureux ?

\- Non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et puis je la connais même pas.

\- Hurley, Mark, taisez-vous un peu. Il y en a qui essayent de suivre.

\- Oups. Désolé Nelly.

Quelques minutes à peine après cet échange entre les deux élèves, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le directeur de leur collège entra pour leur présenter une nouvelle. Quand elle entra, les collégiens furent stupéfaits. La jeune fille avait un physique peu commun. Elle était plutôt grande pour une japonaise et était athlétique. Sa peau était assez pâle, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu les rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert émeraude profond, qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon sur le haut du crâne, et seules deux mèches plus courtes encadraient son visage. Une frange s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un rouge intense, et plus on se rapprochait du centre de l'iris, et plus ils étaient foncés. Son physique atypique, qui ne la faisait pas passer inaperçue, perturba les autres. Un silence de plomb suivi son apparition. Pas un seul bruit, hormis celui des respirations et des gazouillis d'oiseaux, n'était perceptible.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, commença le professeur principal, une fois le directeur sortit. Veuillez vous présenter à vos camarades, s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord, monsieur. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Genesis Vanille, et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, enchaîna la nouvelle avec révérence.

\- C'est quoi ce nom débile, franchement ! S'esclaffa un des élèves situé au dernier rang. En plus, elle parle comme une grosse bourge.

\- T'as un problème avec ça, peut-être ? Répliqua instantanément Vanille.

\- Arrêtez les enfants, calmez-vous, les stoppa leur professeur, sentant les choses s'envenimer. Vanille, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Mais malheureusement, la seule place de libre est celle à côté de Caleb. Hmmm ... Comment va-t-on faire ? Bon, pour l'instant, installe-toi au find, nous aviserons par la suite. Et pas de grabuge. Le cours peut donc reprendre.

-Notre répit fut de courte durée, chuchota un élève juste devant la nouvelle.

Vanille constata avec dépit qu'il s'agissait de la matière dans laquelle elle avait le plus de mal : l'histoire-géo. Et pour accentuer son calvaire, il allait tellement vite qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prendre tout en note. Elle abandonna bien vite, mais continua quand même à écouter attentivement pour ne rien perdre. A la fin du cours, elle voulut se reposer, mais Mark vint lui adresser la parole.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mark !

\- Euh ... Bonjour

\- Je me disais bien que tu étais nouvelle haha. Tu ne dois pas connaître le collège.

\- Quelle perspicacité déconcertante... murmura Vanille.

\- Si tu veux je pourrais te faire visiter.

\- Merci à toi, c'est gentil mais ...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! La coupa-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres

\- Si tu le dis ...

\- Tout d'abord, laisse moi te présenter les autres. On fait tous parti du club de foot ! Les filles sont nos managers, mais je te parlerai du club plus tard. Donc les membres qui sont dans la classe ... Mark énuméra le nom de tous ces camarades un par un [voir média pour le plan de classe]

Tout en énumérant les noms de ses camarades, Mark les montraient à Vanille pour qu'elle sache de qui il s'agissait. Les cours reprirent paisiblement. L'attention portée à la nouvelle s'était amoindri, sauf de la part de Mark, qui était excité à l'idée de lui faire visiter les lieux.

Le soir, à la fin des cours, Mark se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et attendit la jeune fille pour la diriger. Il lui montra les salles des différents clubs, le réfectoire (le plus important), les salles de sciences, l'administration. Il finit par le dojo, et surtout, par le local du club. Son débit de paroles était très rapide, surtout quand il parlait de foot. Vanille souriait à l'idée qu'elle aussi avait été aussi passionnée. Mark ayant un rendez-vous avec son équipe au restaurant de nouilles de Mr Hilmann, il salua Vanille et la laissa rentrer seule.

Une fois de retour chez elle, la jeune fille alla embrasser sa grand-mère et monta dans sa chambre pour commencer à travailler. Comme elle adorait s'instruire (parce que c'était une fille intelligente), elle trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire.

Il faut aussi que je réfléchisse au club que je vais rejoindre... celui de dessin, ou celui de musique?

Elle leva la tête et avisa son ballon de foot posé sur une étagère au dessus de son bureau.

Non, il est hors de question que je rejoue au foot. Pas maintenant. Ça fait trop mal

Vanille secoua vivement la tête et se remit à ses devoirs, évitant tant bien que mal de repenser à ce sport qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, mais qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, elle laissa ces pensées de côté et descendit préparer à manger pour sa grand-mère et elle.


End file.
